1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an internal unit and a submarine apparatus having the internal unit and, more particularly, to an internal unit in a submarine apparatus, and a submarine apparatus provided along a submarine cable together laid on a seafloor.
The xe2x80x9csubmarine apparatusxe2x80x9d means an apparatus laid on a seafloor, such as a submarine repeater, a submarine branching unit, or a gain equalizer.
Currently, in a market of submarine-apparatus, it has been required that a submarine apparatus is delivered to a customer in a shorter period since making a contract with the customer. Therefore, a submarine apparatus is required to be manufactured in a shorter period.
FIG. 1 shows a structure of a general submarine repeater 10. The submarine repeater 10 comprises a cylindrical airtight body 11 that can endure a water pressure on a seafloor, and a cylindrical internal unit 12 incorporated therein. The airtight body 11 comprises a cylindrical outer body 13 and end-surface plates 14 and 15 covering both ends of the outer body 13. The internal unit 12 is incorporated within the outer body 13 with a buffering member 16 formed of a mesh plate being placed therebetween. The buffering member 16 has a function of conducting heat generated by the internal unit 12 to the airtight body 11, and also has a function of keeping the internal unit 12 from suffering vibrations and impacts caused during the laying of the submarine repeater 10.
The submarine repeater 10 is connected with a submarine cable 20. The submarine cable 20 includes an optical fiber 21 transmitting information, and an electric-supply line 22 supplying electric power. The optical fiber 21 and the electric-supply line 22 are drawn into the airtight body 11 via a hole formed in the end-surface plate 14 or 15 so as to be connected with the internal unit 12.
In manufacturing the submarine repeater 10, it takes a lot of steps to assemble the internal unit 12.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 2 to FIG. 6 show a conventional internal unit 30 of a submarine repeater. In FIG. 2 to FIG. 6, circuit units are stacked in a horizontal direction. X indicates a horizontal direction, Z indicates a vertical direction, and Y indicates a depth direction (a longitudinal direction of the internal unit 30). FIG. 2 shows a disassembled state of roughly a front half (in a direction Y2) of the internal unit 30. FIG. 3 is a front view of the internal unit 30, as seen from Y2. FIG. 4 is a plan view of the internal unit 30, as seen from Z1. FIG. 5 is a bottom view of the internal unit 30, as seen from Z2. FIG. 6 is a side view of the internal unit 30, as seen from X1.
The internal unit 30 mainly comprises a plurality (for example, four) of system units 31-1, 31-2, 31-3 and 31-4, four coupling bars 32-1, 32-2, 32-3 and 32-4, covers 34-1 and 34-2, an insulating cylinder 35, and end-surface covers 36.
The system unit 31-1 comprises an optical circuit unit 40 having an optical circuit component, a monitor/power-supply circuit unit 42 including a printed board 41 for address-setting, a control circuit unit 44 including a printed board 43 for adjusting, and a lid member 45 made of metal. The optical circuit unit 40, the monitor/power-supply circuit unit 42 and the control circuit unit 44 are stacked in this order in a direction X2-X1, and the lid member 45 covers the outer surface of the control circuit unit 44. Each of the circuit units 40, 42 and 44 is made of metal, and has a box shape with the outer surface being open. The other system units 31-2 to 31-4 have the same or symmetrical structure as the above-described system unit 31-1.
The first system unit 31-1 and the second system unit 31-2 are fixed to each other by insulating coupling plates 46 and screws with an insulating sheet 47 therebetween so that the optical circuit units 40 of the first system unit 31-1 and the second system unit 31-2 face each other in a direction X1-X2. Likewise, the third system unit 31-3 and the fourth system unit 31-4 are fixed to each other so that the optical circuit units 40 of the third system unit 31-3 and the fourth system unit 31-4 face each other in the direction X1-X2. The first system unit 31-1 and the third system unit 31-3 are aligned in a direction Y2-Y1, and the second system unit 31-2 and the fourth system unit 31-4 are aligned in the direction Y2-Y1.
A plane 50 and a plane 51 are formed in directions Z1 and Z2, respectively, by side surfaces of the optical circuit units 40 facing each other as described above. As shown in FIG. 4, the optical fiber 21 is wired along a groove 50a in the plane 50, and is contained in the groove 50a with an excess length thereof being processed. As shown in FIG. 5, the electric-supply line 22 is wired along the plane 51.
The coupling bars 32-1, 32-2, 32-3 and 32-4 are narrow boards arranged at every 90 degrees so as to couple and fix the system units 31-1, 31-2, 31-3 and 31-4, and to conduct heat outwardly from the system units 31-1, 31-2, 31-3 and 31-4.
The first coupling bar 32-1 extends along the lid members 45 of the first and third system units 31-1 and 31-3, and is fixed to the lid members 45 by screws 52 with an insulating sheet 56 therebetween. The second coupling bar 32-2 extends along the lid members 45 of the second and fourth system units 31-2 and 31-4, and is fixed to the lid members 45 by screws 53. The third coupling bar 32-3 extends along the plane 50, and is fixed to the side surfaces (in the direction Z1) of the optical circuit units 40 of the system units 31-1, 31-2, 31-3 and 31-4 by screws 54. The third coupling bar 32-3 covers the optical fiber 21 contained in the groove 50a. The fourth coupling bar 32-4 extends along the plane 51, and is fixed to the side surfaces (in the direction Z2) of the optical circuit units 40 of the system units 31-1, 31-2, 31-3 and 31-4 by screws 55. The fourth coupling bar 32-4 covers the electric-supply line 22 wired on the plane 51.
By the coupling bars 32-1, 32-2, 32-3 and 32-4 and the screws 52 to 55, the four system units 31-1, 31-2, 31-3 and 31-4 are fixed at predetermined positions. Each of the screws 52 to 55 is fastened via an insulating bush 57. Heads of the screws 52 to 55 are covered with insulating caps 58 to 61, respectively. The insulating caps 58 to 61 are inserted into holes 62 for screwing formed in the coupling bars 32-1, 32-2, 32-3 and 32-4.
Each of the covers 34-1 and 34-2 is semi-cylindrical, and the covers 34-1 and 34-2 cover the system units 31-1 to 31-4 from the side Z1 and the side Z2, respectively. The covers 34-1 and 34-2 are fixed to the coupling bars 32-1 to 32-4 by screws 63 and 64. Fixing the covers 34-1 and 34-2 as above gives a cylindrical shape to the internal unit 30 in the course of being assembled.
The insulating cylinder 35 covers the covers 34-1 and 34-2 mounted on the internal unit 30 in the course of being assembled. The insulating cylinder 35 insulates the internal unit 30 from the outer body 13 in a state that the internal unit 30 is incorporated in the outer body 13.
Next, the internal unit 30 having the above-described structure is assembled as shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8. The assembling is performed while being verified by an inspector who is another person from an assembling operator so that reliability thereof is secured.
First, after making a contract with a customer and deciding on details of system parameters, assembling of the system units 31-1, 31-2, 31-3 and 31-4 begins. The optical circuit unit 40, the monitor/power-supply circuit unit 42 in which an address is set by operating the address-setting printed board 41, and the control circuit unit 44 are stacked, and properties thereof are adjusted by operating the adjusting printed board 43. Then, the lid member 45 is mounted thereon. This step prepares each of the system units 31-1 to 31-4 with the adjusted properties (step 70).
Next, the first system unit 31-1 and the second system unit 31-2 are combined to each other by the coupling plates 46, back to back, i.e., in such a manner that the optical circuit units 40 of the first system unit 31-1 and the second system unit 31-2 face each other. Also, the third system unit 31-3 and the fourth system unit 31-4 are combined to each other by the coupling plates 46, back to back, so that the optical circuit units 40 of the first system unit 31-3 and the second system unit 31-4 face each other (step 71).
The first coupling bar 32-1 and the second coupling bar 32-2 are fixed by the screws 52 and 53 (step 72).
Screw torques of the screws 52 and 53 are verified (step 73).
The optical fiber 21 is contained along the groove 50a in the plane 50 (step 74).
A containment state of the optical fiber 21 is verified (step 75).
The third coupling bar 32-3 is fixed by the screws 54 (step 76).
Screw torques of the screws 54 are verified (step 77).
The insulating caps 58 to 60 are mounted by inserting (step 78).
A mounting state of the insulating caps 58 to 60 is verified (step 79).
The cover 34-1 is fixed by the screws 63 (step 80).
Screw torques of the screws 63 are verified (step 81).
The electric-supply line 22 is contained along the plane 51 (step 82).
A containment state of the electric-supply line 22 is verified (step 83).
The fourth coupling bar 32-4 is fixed by the screws 55 (step 84).
Screw torques of the screws 55 are verified (step 85).
The insulating caps 61 are mounted by inserting (step 86).
A mounting state of the insulating caps 61 is verified (step 87).
The cover 34-2 is fixed by the screws 64 (step 88).
Screw torques of the screws 64 are verified (step 89).
Finally, the insulating cylinder 35 is inserted (step 90).
The verifying steps are performed by an inspector who is another person from an assembling operator, as mentioned above, during which the assembling steps are suspended.
The structure of the internal unit 30 requires an inspection in which a verification is performed for each of the assembling steps. Thus, the number of the verifying steps becomes large. This increases the number of times the assembling steps are suspended, lengthening manufacturing moves. Thus, it takes a long period of time to assemble the internal unit 30.
Since both the address-setting printed board 41 and the adjusting printed board 43 are incorporated in the system units 31-1 to 31-4, it is not possible to stop assembling the internal unit 30 in the course of the steps for a later completion. Therefore, after making a contract with a customer and deciding on details of system parameters, assembling of the internal unit 30 begins from the start by assembling the system units 31-1, 31-2, 31-3 and 31-4. Hence, it takes a long period of time to complete the internal unit 30 after making a contract with a customer.
Additionally, the system units 31-1 to 31-4 are covered with the lid members 45, and the first and second coupling bars 32-1 and 32-2 are fixed on the lid members 45 of the system units 31-1 to 31-4. Therefore, when the above-mentioned already set address needs to be changed after starting assembling the internal unit 30, some of the already assembled components need to be disassembled, and consequently be reassembled. Thus, it takes a longer period of time to complete the internal unit 30.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved and useful internal unit and a submarine apparatus having the internal unit in which the above-mentioned problems are eliminated.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide an internal unit and a submarine apparatus having the internal unit which can be assembled in a shortened period of time.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is provided according to one aspect of the present invention an internal unit incorporated in a body of a submarine apparatus, the unit comprising:
a plurality of system units placed in a predetermined arrangement, the system units including at least one electronic-circuit printed board having a part to be adjusted; and
coupling bars fixed to coupling-bar fixing surfaces of the system units by screws so as to couple the system units in the predetermined arrangement,
wherein the coupling-bar fixing surfaces are located at positions shifted from the electronic-circuit printed board.
According to the present invention, in the state where the coupling bars are fixed to the coupling-bar fixing surfaces by the screws, the electronic-circuit printed board is accessible so as to adjust properties thereof after the coupling bars are fixed to the system units. Therefore, even before making a contract with a customer, the internal unit can be assembled to a certain step in the course of assembling. Then, after making the contract with the customer, the assembling of the internal unit can be resumed from the step. Hence, the internal unit can be assembled in a short period of time.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is also provided according to another aspect of the present invention an internal unit incorporated in a body of a submarine apparatus, the unit comprising:
a plurality of system units placed in a predetermined arrangement, the system units including an optical-fiber containing portion containing an optical fiber, an electric-supply-line containing portion containing an electric-supply line, and at least one electronic-circuit printed board having a part to be adjusted; and
coupling bars fixed to coupling-bar fixing surfaces of the system units by screws so as to couple the system units in the predetermined arrangement,
wherein the coupling-bar fixing surfaces are located at positions shifted from the optical-fiber containing portion, the electric-supply-line containing portion, and the electronic-circuit printed board.
According to the present invention, in the state where the coupling bars are fixed to the coupling-bar fixing surfaces by the screws, the coupling bars do not cover the optical-fiber containing portion. Therefore, the containment state of the optical fiber does not have to be verified immediately after the optical fiber is contained in the optical-fiber containing portion, but only has to be verified, along with the screw torques of the screws, after the optical fiber is contained in the optical-fiber containing portion and the coupling bars are fixed to the coupling-bar fixing surfaces by the screws.
Additionally, according to the present invention, in the state where the coupling bars are fixed to the coupling-bar fixing surfaces by the screws, the coupling bars do not cover the electric-supply-line containing portion. Therefore, the containment state of the electric-supply line does not have to be verified immediately after the electric-supply line is contained in the electric-supply-line containing portion, but only has to be verified, along with the screw torques of the screws, after the electric-supply line is contained in the electric-supply-line containing portion and the coupling bars are fixed to the coupling-bar fixing surfaces by the screws.
Thus, the number of times the internal unit is transferred between assembling steps and verifying steps in the course of assembling is reduced, decreasing manufacturing moves of the internal unit. Therefore, the internal unit can be assembled in a short period of time.
Additionally, in one of the internal units according to the present invention, each of the system units may have inclined surfaces on both sides thereof; and
the inclined surfaces may form the coupling-bar fixing surfaces.
According to the present invention, the coupling-bar fixing surfaces can be located at positions shifted from the optical-fiber containing portion, the electric-supply-line containing portion, and the electronic-circuit printed board in a rational manner.
Additionally, one of the internal units according to the present invention may further comprise a plurality of covers fixed to the coupling bars by screws so that each of the covers lies across the coupling bars adjacent in a circumferential direction,
wherein the covers adjacent in the circumferential direction may be placed so as to form a gap therebetween, the gap being located at a position opposing each of the screws fixing the coupling bars.
According to the present invention, the screw torques of the screws fixing the coupling bars can be verified along with the screw torques of the screws fixing the covers, after the covers are fixed to the coupling bars by the screws.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is also provided according to another aspect of the present invention a submarine apparatus comprising:
a cylindrical airtight body; and
one of the internal units according to the present invention incorporated in the body.
According to the present invention, since manufacturing moves of the internal unit can be shortened, manufacturing moves of the submarine apparatus can accordingly be shortened. Therefore, the submarine apparatus can be manufactured in a short period of time.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.